


Bunny and Laura

by theadventurousdork



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Young Badlands (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurousdork/pseuds/theadventurousdork





	Bunny and Laura

“Buuuuunny!” Laura screamed, “Give it back to me!”

Bunny stuck their tongue out as tears filled Laura’s eyes. Laura scrunched her nose and let out a sharp sigh before charging towards her sibling as fast as her little seven year old legs could carry her. Bunny led Laura on a chase outside the house before slipping in a puddle of mud, dirtying not only them but the yellow pillow too. Laura gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek. She loved that yellow pillow. It was the only thing that she had left from her parents and here it was laying in a watery brown puddle.

“You have a stupid face!” Laura yelled before grabbing the damp pillow off the ground.

Bunny looked up from their dirty overalls as their sister walked back into the house, “We have the same face!” they yelled back.

After dragging a stick in the mud puddle for a few minutes, Bunny decided to go back inside and check on their sister. They were about to walk inside the house until they remembered to take off their shoes. They knew their grandparents would kill them if they left a mud trail around the house and at this point, Laura wouldn’t have cleaned it up for them if they did. After some struggle untying their laces that Laura had tied about a million times for them, Bunny wandered around the quiet house looking for their twin. First stopping to look in the kitchen only to find a few baby carrots and a half eaten cookie. They shoved some baby carrots in their mouth and gently placed the half eaten cookie into their pocket before continuing their search. It wasn’t until they passed the laundry room where they heard a sniffle from behind the locked door.

“Laura? You in there?”

“Go away, Bunny.”

Bunny placed their ear on the door and heard the washing machine running and Laura’s little sniffles from crying.

“I brought you a cookie though!”

“I said go away, Bunny.”

“Yeah and I said I brought you a cookie!”

There was no answer. Bunny took the cookie out of their pocket and carefully slid it under the locked door. After waiting a moment, they kneeled down next to the door and looked to see if the peace offering was accepted. Bunny sighed as they found the cookie still on the floor just beyond the door. Inside the laundry room, Laura sat against the wall hugging her knees as she watched her yellow pillow swirl around the washing machine. She looked at the half eaten cookie on the ground next to the door and sighed. She wiped a tear off her cheek as she heard little footsteps run down the hall before coming back a few moments later. Laura sensed Bunny sitting on the other side of the door. After a few minutes of silence, a sheet of paper slid through the crack just as the cookie did. Laura stood up and picked up the paper from the ground to find a drawing scribbled on one side in crayon. The picture showed her and Bunny smiling while standing under a rainbow as Bunny is handing Laura a cookie. Under their feet says the words “I’m sorry.” in blue crayon. Laura stared at the picture and smiled. She knew Bunny took their time drawing the picture because they actually got the order of colors right on the rainbow, which always took them a couple times over to remember. Laura unlocked and opened the door to find Bunny sitting on the floor still covered in dried mud.

“You’re so getting in trouble if grandpa and grandma find you like that.” said Laura

“Sophie Hollis,” Bunny said as they stood up and mimicked their grandmother’s stance, “What did you do now?”

Laura giggled as she stood in her grandfather’s classic hunched over stance, “Laura Eileen. Why did you let this happen? You knoooow you’re eight minutes older!”

The twins shared a laugh just as the washing machine beeped to signal that the wash cycle was done. Bunny walked inside the laundry room and opened the washer to find that Laura’s pillow had gained back its bright yellow color. They grabbed it from the washer and stood on their tippy toes to toss it into the dryer. “Don’t forget the dryer sheet!” hummed Laura as she picked the cookie off the ground and ate it. Bunny rolled their eyes and tossed in two dryer sheets for good measure. The sound of the front door unlocking made the twins shoot a look at each other before they both ran into the bathroom to clean Bunny up.

_______________________________________________________________________

A glass bottle shattered against a wall as Laura woke up in a mild panic. She took a deep breath and groaned as she looked at her phone. Her weary eyes squinted at the brightness of the light.

4:36 p.m.

“Bunny isn’t going to be home for another 30 minutes,” Laura thought to herself. She put her phone down next to a pile of used tissues as she covered her head with a pillow to hush her drunken uncle’s inaudible yelling at what she could assume was whatever stupid T.V. show he was watching in the living room. The room was still spinning because of her fever and all Laura wanted to do was sleep just a little while longer. So she grabbed another tissue, blew her nose, groaned, and went back to bed.

She opened her eyes to a darker room than when she went to sleep. She sat up from her bed and grabbed her phone.

6:03 p.m.

“Oh, crap.” Laura whispered as she peeked her head over the side of her bedframe to find an empty bottom bunk. Laura threw off her covers, which sent a frenzy of used tissues in the air, and climbed down the side of the bunk bed. She flipped open her phone and texted Bunny.

“Hey, Bun. Where are you?”

After pacing around the room a few times over, Laura waited for a response that didn’t come. She put on some converse and one of Bunny’s sweaters that was on the ground and carefully opened the bedroom door. She slowly turned the corner of the hallway to find her uncle passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey at his side. Broken glass laid under the kitchen table from what Laura could only assume was from his fit of rage from earlier. She slowly walked passed the sleeping drunk and closed the front door behind her. Outside she found Bunny’s bike but no sign of them which was odd because Bunny always rode their bike to school whenever they didn’t have Laura to walk with. Laura grabbed the bike and the dusty bike helmet that she always tried making Bunny use but they always refused. After adjusting the helmet to her head size, Laura started her way down the street.

“If I were a Bun, where would I go?” thought Laura. The sun was beginning to set and even though the town was small, it wasn’t particularly the safest place to be at night for a set of twelve year olds. After checking the school, their favorite candy shop, and the movie theater, there was still no sign of Bunny. Laura checked her phone constantly but didn’t get any reply from her twin. She decided to head back home as she hoped that she would find Bunny on their bed when she got there. As Laura slowly made her way through the neighborhood streets, she passed the local park where she saw a familiar lone silhouette sitting on top of the jungle gym. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she changed her direction towards the park. She walked over to the jungle gym and looked up at Bunny who was staring out to the sunset, their face hidden by the hood of their jacket.

“What the hell?” said Laura angrily, “Where were you?”

“Here.” replied Bunny without looking down at Laura.

“Why were you not at home? I was worried sick. Literally!”

No answer.

Laura sharply exhaled and climbed up the jungle gym to sit next to her sibling. Out of breath, Laura looked up at the sunset as she tried to be as comfortable as Bunny was sitting on the metal structure. “Bun, what’s wrong? Why didn’t you answer my texts?”

Still looking away, Bunny just shook their head.

“Bunny, look at me.” said Laura as she put her hand on Bunny’s shoulder.

Bunny sighed as they slowly turned their head to Laura revealing a black eye and a cut lip. They kept their eyes down as tears filled Laura’s eyes.

“Bun…”

“Don’t. It’s okay, I’m okay.” said Bunny quietly.

Laura looked down at Bunny’s hands holding onto the jungle gym and saw dried blood on their knuckles. “What happened? When did this happen?”

Bunny took a deep breath as they wiped a tear away with their sleeve.

“I was about to leave school,” they started, “when I heard those annoying girls talking about you. They were calling you names. I was just going to ignore it until they saw me. They came up to me and started saying all this stuff about us. Calling us the orphan twins who can’t keep a family alive. Talking about how mom and dad and grandma and grandpa got an easy ticket out leaving us here. So I might have punched the one with the stupid haircut… and then punched her again. Then one more time for good measure.”

“Bunny…”

“And then the vice principal caught me, sent me home early, and said that I’m suspended for two days. So I went home and the school called uncle and then…”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I was home. The glass being thrown earlier… why didn’t you yell for me?”

“You were sick, Laura. I didn’t want to wake you or make it a big deal. Plus, I can take care of myself.”

“But I could’ve done something.”

“Not after what happened last week.” said Bunny as they looked up at Laura’s neck where there were still faded bruises from his hold. Laura moved her hair over to hide the bruises, “I’m fine.”

“So am I.” said Bunny.

The sun was just barely above the horizon now. The twins sat in silence as the park descended into different hues of grey. The lights in the park turned on once the sun made its final move downward into darkness. Laura sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of the sweater.

“Isn’t that my sweater? My sweater that you just wiped your snot on?” asked Bunny

“Maybe…” answered Laura with wide eyes. The two gave a small laugh.

They looked up at each other. “You look like hell, Hollis.” Bunny said as they gave a small smile.

“You don’t look that great either, Hollis.” Laura laughed as she pushed Bunny almost making them fall off the jungle gym.

“Come on,” said Bunny, “Your cold is going to catch a cold.”

“I’m fine!” said Laura just as she sneezed.

Bunny raised their eyebrow,“What if I make you some of my famous chicken soup when we get home?”

“Okay. That’s fair,” sniffled Laura, “Let’s go.”

The two climbed down the jungle gym and Laura put on the bike helmet. Bunny laughed at how dumb they thought she looked as they got onto the bike. Laura shot them a look as she climbed onto the back pegs.

“Let’s ride, my noble steed!” yelled Laura as she stood on the back of the bike with her finger pointed to the stars.

“Don’t push it, sneezy.” mumbled Bunny as they slowly began their journey back home.

_______________________________________________________________________

Bunny hummed as they flipped over their perfectly golden french toast in the frying pan. They turned around and opened the fridge and moved bottles of their uncle’s beer in order to reach the cartons of juice. They poured a glass of orange juice for themselves and a glass of apple for Laura. After setting up silverware on the rickety kitchen table and plating their beautiful french toast, they poked their head around the corner of the hallway.

“Laura Eileen Hollis!” screamed Bunny, “Get your ass outta bed!”

“Sophie Bayani Hollis!” Laura screamed back from their shared bedroom, “Please shut up!”

“Okaaaay, but I’m just going to eat all of this french toast by myself!”

Like clockwork, Laura ran out of the room in her elephant printed pajamas.

“French toast, you say?”

Bunny laughed and gestured for her to come to the table. Laura yawned as she sat down across from her twin. Bunny sprinkled some powdered sugar on their slice of toast and let Laura create a tiny white mountain of sugar on hers before she shoved half of it into her mouth.

“Slow down there,” smiled Bunny, “I’m not in the mood to give you the heimlich today.”

Laura gave a sarcastic smile with her mouth filled to the brim with bread and sugar, “I can give myself the heimlich, thank you very much.”

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to go to those first aid classes when we were fifteen.” Bunny laughed as they poured more syrup on their toast, “We were the youngest ones there!”

“Hey! It was a very informative class and I got my name on a plaque in the senior home lobby because I saved that one old lady from choking on her oatmeal during the first aid graduation ceremony!”

“It’s been two years since that happened and a picture of your face is still hanging above the reception desk.”

“We have the same face so you can pretend that it’s you if you’re jealous, Bun.” taunted Laura

“Oh shut up.” Bunny said as they poured more orange juice for themselves.

The two each grabbed another slice of french toast as they flipped between the morning news and National Geographic Channel. Laura loved watching the news every morning because it fueled her passion to become a journalist. Bunny’s dream, although they never shared it out loud, was to be a wildlife photographer and National Geographic was their hub of inspiration. This became a ritual every Saturday and Sunday, but now that it was summer, this routine of breakfast and T.V. became a daily event.

“So what do you have planned today, Bun?” asked Laura as she changed the channel.

“I don’t know,” answered Bunny, “Probably hang out with the gang. They said something about going to the lake.”

Laura raised her eyebrow. She always felt cautious about Logan, Hudson, Xander, and Summer ever since Bunny started hanging out with them sophomore year of high school. But with all of them having just graduated, Laura couldn’t protect Bunny from everything anymore so she tried her best to support their outings.

“I’ll be safe! Don’t worry.” assured Bunny, “What are you gonna do today?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure. Probably gonna run errands in town.” Laura said as she started to clean up the syrup soaked dishes, “Which means I call the car since Uncle’s gonna be gone all day today with his drunken idiot bar buddies. Still gotta buy some stuff before I leave next month. Maybe I’ll catch a movie while I’m out. Anyway, I can take you to Summer’s if you want.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have Logan pick me up after he gets Xander.” replied Bunny as they wiped down the table.

The twins spent the rest of their morning watching T.V. and cleaning up the house. They got ready for the day together and said their goodbyes when Logan and Xander came to pick up Bunny to go meet Hudson and Summer at the lake. Laura grabbed her sweater and the car keys and went into town shortly after.

The oven ticked as Laura impatiently put on her oven mitts that Bunny got her for their birthdays the year before. Laura looked at the kitchen table that was coated in a thin layer of flour and sugar. She took off one of her oven mitts and quickly scrubbed down the table just as the oven dinged. Laura spun around and opened the oven revealing a tin of perfectly cooked cupcakes.

“Bun may be the cook, but they are no baker compared to me.” Laura proudly said as she smiled to herself. She grabbed the tin with both of her hands and immediately yelled in pain. She was so excited that she forgot to put her other oven mitt back on. She threw the hot cupcake tin on the counter and looked at her hand that was turning bright red. She went to the sink and ran some cool water on it as she reached overhead to the first aid kit she kept in the cupboard. She ripped off a strip of gauze with her teeth and wrapped her injured hand before turning back to the cupcakes on the counter.

“You’re not gonna win that easy, cupcakes!” Laura said eyeing the tin, “I will frost you and I will devour you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Laura spent the next hour attempting to singlehandedly frost the cupcakes. The brown frosting looked like little turds sitting on top of the vanilla cupcake, but Laura was still proud of herself considering the circumstances. She ate two of the dozen cupcakes before looking up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was nearly midnight and there was still no sign of Bunny. Curfew times were lifted when the twins turned sixteen the year before. One reason being that they were old enough to make their own decisions and the second being that their uncle just stopped caring about them all together, unless they did something to piss him off.

Laura placed the leftover cupcakes on a dish before pulling out her old flip phone to see if Bunny had texted or called. Laura sighed as nothing showed up on her phone. She yawned and sat on the couch and began watching T.V.

She woke up to the sound of someone attempting to open the door. Laura sprang up from the couch and looked at the time. It was 2 a.m. She stood up and grabbed the wooden baseball bat that was propped against the wall next to the front door, which was still trying to be pried open. She did her best to hold the baseball bat in a threatening way even though her wrapped hand was adding a level of difficulty. She took a deep breath and opened the front door to find Bunny who was struggling to put their key into the doorknob.

“Bunny?” said Laura slowly putting the bat down, “It’s like 2 in the morning!”

Bunny looked up at Laura with bloodshot eyes. “Laura!! When did you get here?” they said. Their voice was slurred and it was at this moment that Laura noticed that they had trouble standing up straight.

“Are you drunk?” Laura asked in shock as Bunny stumbled into the house, “Sophie… are you seriously drunk right now? You’ve never been drunk!”

“Ugh,” Bunny groaned as they held onto the wall for support, “Don’t call me Sophie with that tone. I feel like I’m in trouble. That’s like someone calling you Laura Eileen.”

“That’s fair,” shrugged Laura, “But you are in trouble! It’s 2 in the morning and you’re drunk!”

Bunny stumbled into the kitchen, knocking over a few pans in the process. “Who are you? The Bunny police?” they said as they reached for a cupcake that was sitting on the counter. “Cupcakes!”

“Ohhh no.” said Laura as she grabbed the cupcake from Bunny’s hand, “You don’t deserve a cupcake! Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Laura put the cupcake down and held onto Bunny’s arm and started leading them to their room.

“I have to pee!” yelled Bunny in Laura’s face. Laura winced at the smell of alcohol that swirled around Bunny’s breath. Laura groaned and pulled her twin towards the bathroom. Bunny insisted that Laura leave so they could pee in peace. Laura let out an exasperated sigh, closed the bathroom door, and waited in the hallway with her arms crossed. After hearing the toilet flush, Laura waited a moment before peeking her head through the crack of the door. She found Bunny staring at themselves in the mirror above the sink.

“Come on, Bun” said Laura, “Let’s put you to bed.”

Bunny didn’t move, aside from the natural sway they had due to their drunken high. Laura looked at Bunny with sad eyes as she watched Bunny stare at themselves the same way.

“You know,” Bunny started, “You know that time of day when the sun is setting? And the sun isn’t quite gone yet… and the world seems to be dimming around you and everything starts to look like different shades of grey?” Bunny looked away from their reflection and down at the sink, “That’s how I feel inside, Laura… and I don’t know what to do about it. The sun comes up the next morning, but I’m still trying to find mine. Where’s my sunlight, Laura? I just feel this darkness.”

“Bun…” said Laura as she stepped inside the bathroom toward Bunny. Bunny shied away from her, “Let’s get you into some clean clothes and get you to bed.”

“Is that all you can say to me?” said Bunny angrily as they nearly fell over from turning around so fast, “You know what, I’m fine! Just leave me alone!”

“You’re drunk, Bunny!” Laura yelled back, “I’m trying to take care of you! We can have this conversation in the morning when you can actually remember what I have to say to you.”

“Whatever you have to say, you can say to me now!” Bunny yelled as they pushed Laura’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare push me right now, Bunny.” Laura warned as she tried to grab Bunny’s arm only for them to push her off.

“So what if I do?” said Bunny as they pushed Laura harder. Laura stumbled backwards. She felt her anger boiling inside of her. She looked at Bunny’s eyes that were filled with an empty anger. She took a deep breath and pushed Bunny back.

“Stop yelling!” shouted Laura.

“You’re yelling too!” said Bunny as they pushed Laura once more.

Laura had enough and pushed Bunny so hard that they fell onto their back into the bathtub behind them. Laura took a breath as she frustratingly brushed her hands through her hair. She walked over to Bunny and offered a hand to help them up. Bunny looked up at Laura, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down into the bathtub with them. Bunny got on their knees, grabbed the collar of Laura’s shirt with one hand, and raised a fist with the other. Laura’s eyes widened as she reached for the shower handle and turned it on. Cold water sprayed onto the twins, causing Bunny to retreat. Laura sat up and grabbed Bunny’s shoulders.

“Bunny! Stop!” Laura yelled as cold water continued to pour down onto them both.

Bunny looked up with tears in their eyes as they realized what they almost did.

“I’m sorry,” they said as they started to cry, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Laura said quietly. She turned off the shower and pulled Bunny closer to her, “It’s okay.”

The two sat, soaking wet, in each other’s embrace for what seemed like an eternity. After Bunny calmed down, Laura led them into their room and helped them to bed. Bunny fell asleep almost instantly. Laura put a glass of water on the table next to Bunny’s bed before she climbed up to her own bunk to finally get some sleep.

The next morning Bunny woke up just as the sun was rising, their head pounding. “Aw fuck,” they whispered to themselves as they winced at the pain of their headache. They looked at the time.

5:46 a.m.

“Why must I be a morning person?” Bunny groaned as they sat up. The room was still spinning as they held their head with their hands. They looked up to see a glass of water sitting on their bedside table next to some painkillers and a note. After reading the note Bunny got up, changed their clothes, took the painkillers, and stuck the note in their pocket. They looked up at the top bunk to find a snoring Laura. Bunny smiled at Laura’s snores as they put up the hood of their sweater and quietly left the room.

Laura woke up to the morning sun hitting her face. She yawned as she sat up. She climbed down her bed to find an empty glass next to an empty bottom bunk. Laura walked past her uncle who was passed out on the couch in the living room as always. She walked into the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes, eggs, and a note waiting for her.

Eat up. Went out for a walk. Be home soon.

-Bun

After finishing her plate, Laura washed her dish and changed her clothes. She tiptoed past her uncle and shut the front door behind her. She started her way down the street towards the local park. It looked beautiful as the sun illuminated the morning dew on the grass. The park was empty aside from a lone silhouette sitting on top of the jungle gym. Laura walked over and climbed up to sit next to Bunny.

“Morning, Hollis.” said Laura, “Surprise to see you awake.”

“Can’t shake the life of a morning person, I suppose.” smiled Bunny.

The twins sat in silence as they watched the sun slowly make its way away from the horizon. Bunny turned their head and looked at Laura.

“So how did you know?” they asked.

“Know what?”

Bunny pulled out the note from their pocket.

You’re your own sunlight.

“Oh,” said Laura looking at the note she had left, “You told me everything yesterday. I didn’t have the right words to reply to you. That was the best big sister advice I was able to come up with.”

Bunny gave a small smile, “Thanks. I’m sorry you had to see me that way. Xander brought all this liquor to the lake and he kept giving me these drinks and it all didn’t hit me until I had too much.”

Laura looked up at Bunny and gave them a look.

“I know,” said Bunny, “I shouldn’t have. Logan stayed sober though since he was driving. I don’t remember much other than almost falling into the lake, Logan taking me home, and…” Bunny paused and took a deep breath, “and almost hurting you.”

“It’s okay.” reassured Laura.

“No, it’s not. That’s not how I should have released my anger. I’m not a monster. Especially when it comes to you. I would never do that to you. I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re not, Bun. I know you wouldn’t have done it.” Laura said, “You’re not a monster. I know who you are and that wasn’t you. I know it. It’s okay.”

Laura put her hand on Bunny’s shoulder. A silence fell upon the twins as a breeze rustled the loose leaves below them. Bunny took a deep breath and leaned onto Laura’s hand that was still resting on their shoulder.

“Hey,” said Bunny as they looked at Laura’s bandages, “What happened to your hand?”

“I might have… burned my hand making cupcakes.”

“I bought you oven mitts!”

“I got excited!” said Laura.

Bunny laughed, “What are you going to do without me when you go to Silas?”

“I’m sure I won’t have to deal with rogue cupcake tins when I’m there, Bun.” joked Laura.

Bunny smiled as they shook their head.

“Why do you want to go to Styria anyway?”

“It’s picturesque,” shrugged Laura. Bunny couldn’t help but laugh.

“But really,” Laura hesitated, “because I need something more. Something more than this town. Something more than me.” Bunny looked up as Laura stared out toward the rising sun. She had this hope in her eye that they hadn’t seen in a long time, “Bun, there’s a whole world out there. I need to see it.”

Bunny put their hand on Laura’s, “You’re going to be great there. The world needs you just as much as you need to see it.” Laura smiled as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. All she ever wanted was for Bunny to understand her need to leave.

“I’ll still be worrying about you even if I’m an entire ocean away.” said Laura looking at Bunny.

“I’ll be doing the same from here,” Bunny replied, “I’ll be good while you’re gone. I’ve decided to really commit to my photography. Logan said he has an aunt who works for this small wildlife magazine in the city and that she can give me an internship if I wanted it.”

Laura’s eyes lit up, “That’s great, Bun! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted it to be the right time. What better time than this beautiful sibling moment that’s happening right now?” The twins laughed.

“I’m gonna miss you, Bun.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” said Bunny, “But you’ll always have a home with me.”

Laura smiled and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Ohhh no,” said Bunny, “Don’t you start getting emotional on me now, Hollis. We have a month before you go and we’re going to have all the time to cry after your bags are packed. Oh! That reminds me, I have a gift for you when we get back home.”

“Okay, okay. Turning off the waterworks starting now!” Laura said as she wiped a tear away, “Are you hungry by the way? I mean I ate all the pancakes you made but I can make you something to eat at home.” 

“Ohhh no. I’m not letting you near an open flame especially after the flambe incident! Took months for my eyebrow to grow back!” exclaimed Bunny, “But I am hungry. Come on, let’s go. I’ll make some brunch food for the both of us.”

Back at home, Bunny led Laura into their room where they grabbed a wrapped gift from under their bed and handed it to Laura.

“Here,” said Bunny handing Laura the present, “It’s for when you go to Silas. Just so you can miss me every now and then.” Laura took the present as Bunny left the room to go cook.

Laura sat on Bunny’s bed and ripped off the giraffe print wrapping paper. Inside was a polished brown frame that displayed a worn piece of paper that was scribbled on in crayon showing Bunny handing Laura a cookie under a rainbow with the words “I’m sorry” written in blue crayon under their feet. Laura smiled as she flipped the frame over to find Bunny’s handwriting on the back.

You’ll always have me.

Go see the world.

I’m rooting for you, Hollis.

-Bun


End file.
